


Imagine...meeting Jared Leto on a cruise ship at night

by xOblivion_is_Gracex



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Imagine your OTP, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOblivion_is_Gracex/pseuds/xOblivion_is_Gracex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty self explanatory. This was suggested via tumblr. Any other suggestions are welcome at: http://jared-leto-imagine.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine...meeting Jared Leto on a cruise ship at night

It was late at night, but there was no way you were sleeping. You didn’t know if it was the simple fact that your nerves and paranoia were kicking in or if it was just one of those nights, but you were restless. Lying down on the bed in your cabin was only making your paranoia worse. In order to have some sense of control, you understood what needed to happen.

You pulled on a loose cardigan, wrapping it around your body. You crossed your arms over your chest, knowing that the deck would be a bit chilly. You were on a cruise ship on the ocean at 2 in the morning, so just the wind would manage to chill your body.

Walking around on your own always gave you a feeling of renewed self-assurance. Deep down, you knew that if something happened, you would have no real control over the situation. However, being alone and just managing your life by yourself made you feel independent.

As soon as your bare feet touched the cool and sleek wood of the deck, you felt a rush of adrenaline. The only sound was coming from the waves lapping at the side of the ship. Everyone else on the ship was sleeping or relaxing in the peace and quiet.

The cruise had been abnormally busy for your liking. You’d never been on a cruise quite like this one before. During the day, everyone was walking around, going about their normal lives. The ship wasn’t very diverse. The only people on it were those who had more money than they could ever hope to spend. You wouldn’t have even been on the ship if it weren’t for your aunt wanting to bring you along.

The noise through the day wasn’t as bad as a high school lunch room, but there was enough chaos to tire anyone out. However, with the borderline insomnia that lurked in your mind, you knew that sleeping off a long day was going to be a nearly impossible task to accomplish.

You walked to the bow of the ship. The calm waves were dimly lit by the moon, making the moment feel even more beautiful. The slight breeze made you feel like Rose from the Titanic. Hopefully, your ship wouldn’t have the same fate. That’s what caused the most paranoia in your mind.

"Can’t sleep?" you heard a voice resonating from behind you. It didn’t sound too far away, and it managed to startle you. Quickly turning around, you saw that the voice belonged to a rather striking man. Even while he was in his pajamas, he still managed to take your breath away in the dim light coming from the ship and the moon.

"I have trouble most nights" you spoke with honesty. He was a stranger, but he looked awfully familiar.

"I have the same problem" he said "I usually just come up here because no one else is up here at this time of night"

"Sorry for crushing your dreams of being completely alone" you said, acting as if his words hurt you.

"I’m actually glad that I caught sight of you. Would you care to join me for a walk?" he asked, and you looked back at the spot you were once in. You didn’t really want to leave your spot, but something about this man was so familiar that you felt the need to find out why.

"Sure" you said, turning back to look at him. He was in plaid pajama pants, a white t-shirt, and a light sweater. You took the necessary steps toward him before figuring out who he was. You could see him so much better after your eyes adjusted to the dim light.

His big blue eyes gave it away.

"You’re Jared Leto!" you realized aloud, and he nodded his head

"I am" he said with a smile "since you know my name, it’s only fitting that I know yours now" he added with a wink. Your heart could’ve melted

"My name’s (Y/N)" you replied

"It’s a pleasure to meet you, (Y/N). Now, for that walk?" he asked

"Of course!" you exclaimed. You were in the midst of one of your favorite artists, but you weren’t reacting the way you always thought you would. This was like a dream come true, but you weren’t shaky and anxious. Instead, you were calm and collected.

"I’m glad that you aren’t foaming at the mouth right now. Most of the people I meet scream in my face, so I should thank you for not doing that" he said with a smile as you began walking fairly close to each other.

"Well, I was sure that my reaction would’ve been much different than this, but I guess it’s just the energy right now. If I would’ve met you at a concert with thousands of other people, my reaction would’ve probably been like most of the others. I’m meeting you face-to-face on a ship. No one else is around, and it’s just like you’re a regular person" you said, glancing up at him

"Well, I am just a regular person. Of course, I do some unique things with my life, but I’m still just a regular human being" he said

"I’ve just been a fan for quite some time now, and it feels so surreal to be meeting you. I figured that meeting you would bring some weird revelation or something. I never thought that it would just be like me meeting a new person" you confessed

"Well, I’m certainly glad that I got the chance to meet you. I love meeting members of the Echelon, and it’s something that I view as a once in a lifetime opportunity. One of the many downsides of being in the public eye so much is that there are so many people who want to meet me, but there never seems to be time to really meet all of them" he said, walking toward the railing of the ship. He leaned against it, looking out at the water.

"God, I had so much I wanted to ask you if we ever met, and I can’t even think of them now" you said, wracking your brain for the burning questions that you always had in the back of your mind. Whenever you listened to a song, you would wonder what influenced the lyrics. Now, nothing but that very moment mattered.

"Most people ask me why I’m not interested in settling down" he said in a calm voice.

"I mean, I can understand why you wouldn’t. You have an amazing career. I don’t know why anyone would want to commit if they were trying to focus on making music" you said

"It’s not just that. See, I love people. I absolutely adore the Echelon, but I just never met that one person who made me want to settle down. The number one thing in my life is family. That includes my mother, Shannon, my friends, and the Echelon" he said with gentleness. He was just as in love with his fans as they were with him. He cared about them in ways that I’d never seen any other artist do.

"Being in a relationship has never been my priority, so I don’t think it’s fair to the other person in the relationship. I don’t like half-assing anything. I think that we should dedicate ourselves completely to whatever we choose, and I’m at a point where my art is what I want to dedicate myself to" he said "and that was my rant" he added, and you giggled. He glanced over at you, and you looked up into his eyes. He looked so calm and peaceful.

"I saw you in Los Angeles last October. You were so hyper and loud, nothing like right now" you said, and he nodded his head with a smile spreading across his lips.

"I’m a performer. Being on stage is where I can be whoever I want to be in that very moment. The adrenaline just courses through my veins, and it explodes whenever it feels like it. When I’m not on stage, I don’t feel the need to put on a show for people. It all depends on who I’m with and what my mood is" he replied

"When I’m with Shannon, we can joke around and be complete asses, or we can sit and have an actual conversation. When I’m with my mom, I’m different. If I’m talking with a beautiful young woman, I tend to act just like this" he said, and you felt your face flush with color. Thankfully, it was dark enough for him not to see. Once the color was gone, you let out a yawn, feeling fatigued.

"I should be heading back to my cabin. We’re on the boat for another 2 weeks, so I should be seeing you around again" you said, and he turned to face you.

"I don’t want to leave that to chance" he said, pulling a piece of wrinkled paper out of his pocket "these are just some lyrics to a song that has no meaning anymore. Uh…let me give you my number, and we’ll plan on meeting out here at midnight" he scribbled down his cell phone number. You looked down at the lyrics when he handed the paper over. The last line was:

_I’ve been searching all my life. Where have you been hiding?_

You looked up into his eyes with confusion. The short blurb of lyrics was obviously about trying to find someone who could make him want to settle down.

"Why wouldn’t this hold any meaning anymore?" you asked, and he leaned in to you. He kissed your cheek, causing you to blush again. After his lips left your cheek, you felt his warm breath against your ear before he whispered something that could’ve killed a woman.

"Because I think I finally found you"

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. I've been writing for a long time, but I just started with 30 Seconds to Mars fanfiction. This will not be the last!


End file.
